Blue Box
by SmokinItDude
Summary: Chris's new idea for a reality show is to keep his contestants in a room and watch the drama ensue. What relationships and friendships will be destroyed and created in the Blue Box?


Blue Box

CHAPTER 1

* * *

It was utterly ridiculous and stupid, yet it seemed so easy. How hard could it be to put up with a bunch of losers? Sure, they all irritated each other in different ways, but the fact that the million dollar reward was there for the winner was going to make it easy for them, wasn't it? They were all people who would do anything for money.

"Welcome to the _Total Drama Blue Box_, the ultimate place for drama, hosted by yours truly!" Chris exclaimed, walking in front of the camera, accompanied by Chef. Both of them had wicked grins on their faces. "Toleration. That's what this is all about. The drama isn't the only thing that's going to make this hard for our contestants... I've got a few twists and surprises for them along the way. Our contestants have to survive in the Blue Box, where drama and crazy surprises will be unleashed, forcing them to quit. It may seem stupid to quit now, but once you see what we have in store for them, you'll understand why quitting seems like the better option at times. The last contestant standing wins _one... million... dollars_!"

* * *

Arriving in the Blue Box were all of the contestants. Gwen, Duncan, Cody, Courtney, Sierra, Heather, Lindsay, Alejandro, Blainley, Tyler, Owen, Trent, Justin, Katie, and Geoff. Fifteen of the original contestants from_ Total Drama Island_ through _Total Drama World Tour _returned for the special Blue Box edition of the show. They didn't think it would be too hard to last. All they had to do was not quit. This time, other people couldn't force them to leave with eliminations. It was just a test to see if they could tolerate each other... oh, and Chris's 'crazy twists', which they didn't think much of.

"I miss my babe!" Geoff cried, dropping his belongings into a corner of the Blue Box, which was literally just an empty room that was colored blue. "I can't believe Bridgette didn't want to come back to the show. Now, I feel so empty without her. I hate this. I want her to come back."

"Dude, she got a career in surfing, and returning to the show would have put that career in jeapordy," Duncan said, rolling his eyes. "Way to show your congratulations for your girlfriend. At least you have a freaking girlfriend! Mine dumped me over the summer."

"I want to be happy for her, but I just miss her so much," Geoff said, sighing. "And wait, what? You and Gwen broke up? Du-ude, that sucks! I thought you guys were at peace after finally stickin' it to Courtney that you chose somebody else."

"Yeah, it's whatever, though, man," Duncan said, shrugging his shoulders. "We barely hung out over the summer, so I guess she lost interest. She broke up with me in the middle of the summer, told me it's not working out. I was pissed at first, but I guess I understand. We were too alike. It got boring."

"Maybe that's why things were so good with Courtney, huh?" Geoff asked, grinning. "You guys had like nothing in common. You were opposites, and opposites attract."

"Whoa, man, back off!" Duncan cried, shaking his head. "Yeah, Gwen and I broke up, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna go running back to Courtney. Girlfriends always annoy me, and so I don't want one this season. I think being single is good for me."

"Whatever you say," Geoff said, shrugging. "But you know, girlfriends can be really awesome and killer, too! When I'm with Bridgette, everything is perfect. It's always frustrating when things aren't working out in a relationship, but if you love somebody, you should work it out. Even though my girl isn't here, I wouldn't even dream of ending things with her."

"You are such a sap, Geoff!" Duncan yelled, shaking his head. "I remember when you used to be the easy-going, cool guy. Now you're just some weirdo obsessed with your girlfriend. We get it, you're dating Bridgette. No need to announce it to the whole freaking world!"

Just then, Duncan turned around, only to see Courtney and Gwen walking together. They were laughing, smiling... they were friends! Duncan couldn't believe it.

"What the heck is this?" Duncan asked, pushing Geoff aside and marching up to them. "Last time I checked, you both wanted to kill each other because of me! When did this whole friendship thing start?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Duncan," Gwen sarcastically said, giggling with Courtney. "Well, after breaking things off with you, I decided to start my friendship back up with Courtney. I broke up with you because it wasn't some magical experience worth losing a friend for. I wanted my friend back more than I wanted a boyfriend."

Duncan folded his arms and said, "Well, that's really cool for you guys. I don't really care, though."

"Duncan," Courtney began, sweetly smiling (which scared him deeply), "this time around, we don't want drama. I think we can all survive on this show much longer if we all get along as friends. So, what do you say we put all of the World Tour drama that happened behind us and be friends?"

It was weird seeing her so kind, but he said, "Okay... I guess that's fine. But you're forgiving me for cheating on you with Gwen, who's now your close friend?"

He was just hoping to piss her off by saying that, but she didn't seem to mind. She smiled, nodded, and walked off with Gwen. Why were those two inseperable now? It didn't make sense to him!

* * *

"This is so ridiculous!" Heather cried as she entered the Blue Box. "This is literally the ugliest place we've ever stayed in. I thought Chris was better than this. I hope this show is worth the million, but I'm sure he'll find a way to make this stupid for everybody— _Alejandro_?"

"Hola, mi amor," he greeted with a smirk. "I am assuming that you missed me dearly, and are ecstatic to see me again! It seems that we'll be crammed in this box together, hmm?"

Heather shook her head and said, "You've got to be kidding me... a stupid, tiny box, and I also have to deal with Alejandro again!"

"Oh, do not act like you don't want this," Alejandro said, walking up to her. He rubbed his thumb against her chin, pushing her face upwards so he could look into her stunning gray eyes. "The quality time with me is really pleasing you. You'll have a wonderful time with me."

Heather pushed him away and snapped, "As if!"

She brushed past him, and found somebody she could slightly tolerate— Lindsay. While she was dumber than anyone she had ever met, it would have to do. Anything to be away from Alejandro. She just didn't want to deal with him anymore. Her conflicting feelings for him caused her hell on World Tour. She didn't need him throwing her off of her game again.

"Lindsay!" Heather exclaimed with a fake tone of enthusiasm in her voice. "Uh... it's so nice to see you again. How are you doing?"

"Heather!" Lindsay exclaimed back, turning to face her. "I'm amazing now! I found out that Tyler's going to be on this show. I finally remembered him before summer, and we were stronger than ever during the summer. He's like... a really good kisser! How could I ever forget him?"

"Yeah... it was pretty stupid of you to forget what the only boyfriend from this show you've ever had looked like..." Heather mumbled, scratching her head.

"Speaking of boyfriends, what about yours?" Lindsay asked, nudging her with a wink. "I heard he's back on the show, too. Actually, I saw him when he first got here. He was talking to Duncan!"

"Oh my god, are you talking about Alejandro?" Heather asked, groaning. The ditzy blonde nodded her head. "Lindsay, that douche is not my boyfriend, and he never will be, either! How do people not realize that I despise and hate him in every way possible?"

"Well, it might be because you kinda kissed him in front of everybody in the season finale, but I don't really know for sure..." Lindsay said, scratching her head.

* * *

Katie wasn't used to being separated from Sadie, so she sat in the corner of the box and just thought about her. She didn't have a lot of friends who were going to the Blue Box, too. She saw everybody else interacting, but she felt like she didn't have a place with them. She wished she had Sadie there to comfort her and talk to her.

Looking up, she saw him. It was him again. The most attractive man... She had always thought about him quite frequently. He was the guy every girl secretly wanted during the first season of the show, but Katie's feelings for him continued to that very point. If one person could keep her mind off of Sadie, it was Justin.

She knew she couldn't shy away from everybody else forever. With a bolt of courage surging through her, Katie walked up to Justin with a smile. She was going to confidently talk to him, and maybe even flirt. She wanted to make something happen between them!

"Hey, Katie," Justin greeted in that sexy voice of his. Katie was overjoyed by the fact that he even remembered her name! "I'm glad you're here. I actually wanted to ask you something."

He wanted to ask her something? Katie was thrilled. She had some kind of gut feeling that Justin was possibly going to ask her out. She felt like there was hope. Maybe she could actually have a chance with him! She would have somebody to spend all of her time with instead of thinking about Sadie.

"You do?"

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "I've been lookin' for Alejandro, but I can't find him anywhere. Do you know where he is?"

And then Katie's heart sank. Justin didn't want to ask her out, he just wanted to find flipping Alejandro!

"No!" she almost yelled. "Why would I know where he is? He's probably making out with Heather in some dark —"

"—what?" Justin cut her off. "What is going on? Why are you freaking out on me? Never mind... I'll just go check the confessional stall. He's probably in there."

Katie felt defeated as Justin walked off to the confessional stall to find Alejandro. As suspected, he was in there. Justin grabbed his arm as he walked out.

"Um, I'm Justin, I'm this dude from the earlier seasons of the show," he introduced himself.

"I see," Alejandro said, raising an eyebrow. "I've watched the earlier seasons, so I think I know who you are. But, what do you want with me?"

"Not much," Justin said, scratching his head. "Well, the thing is, people have been talkin' about how you've got a thing with Heather and all, and I was just wondering if the rumors are true. You know, your big kiss last season and all..."

Alejandro scoffed and shook his head.

"We just used each other to get further in the game. It didn't mean anything to either of us," Alejandro explained.

"Okay, awesome," Justin said, grinning. "I wanted to make sure nothing was going on because... I'm gonna ask Heather out. She's hot, and I'm hot. I think we'd make a good looking power couple. The fans will totally be rooting for us. She's always been one of my favorite competitors."

Alejandro's eyes widened.

"_What_?"

* * *

"Gwen!" Cody exclaimed, running up to the goth girl that he had become to intoxicated with. "God, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I've missed you a lot. Say, are you still with that punk boy Duncan? I think it would be best to end things so there's no drama with Court—"

She smiled and hugged him, knowing about his massive crush on her. She just didn't want to let him down, even though she knew it was never going to happen.

"It's nice to see you again, Cody," Gwen said, chuckling. "Actually, I broke up with Duncan over the summer, but please don't say anything. Um... is Sierra still following you around like your personal puppy?"

Cody frowned and said, "I guess. She somehow got my number over the summer, and she wouldn't stop texting me! I had to get my number changed... _four_ times!"

Gwen laughed and said, "I'm sorry for you."

"Things are better now, though," Cody said, smiling. "You just have me some good news about Duncan. I know you told me not to say anything, but I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry, Gwen!"

"Cody, it's okay," Gwen said with a laugh.

"That's good to hear," Cody perkily spoke. "And another thing... Sierra's gonna be back home blogging about me instead of being here. I get a vacation from her!"

As if on cue, Sierra bursted through the Blue Box's door.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Sierra cried, sprinting inside. "Where my Cody-Kinz!?"

The obsessive blogger spotted Cody and then ran towards him. Gwen decided it would be a good time to leave, so she did. That was unfortunate for Cody, because he was left alone with Sierra. He groaned. He thought he finally had peace, but then his nightmare came back!

"Hi, Sierra..." Cody mumbled.

Meanwhile, Gwen was sitting down on the floor, waiting for Chris to give some kind of instructions about what to do. Just then, a crumpled up piece of paper was thrown at her. She looked up, and she saw that Duncan was the one who threw it at her. She opened the paper, discovering that it was a note. She glanced at her ex-boyfriend one more time before reading it.

_I miss you, babe. I think we should talk about what happened tonight. Meet me in the confessional stall at midnight when everybody's sleeping. Xoxo, Duncan_

She was a little bit happy to know that Duncan still had feelings for her. She wasn't exactly completely over him. She broke up with him because she felt like being with him wasn't worth losing Courtney, but now that she thought about it, it seemed that she only thought that because she hadn't seen Duncan since the beginning of summer. Now that she had seen him again, those unresolved feelings were back.

"Gwen."

The goth girl turned around, surprised by the person standing in front of her.

"Trent?"

* * *

**-So, a few things here. There will be some love triangle stuff going on involving Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Trent, and yeah... I won't tell you who Duncan ends up with!**

**-Of course Alejandro's jealous about Justin asking Heather out**

**-We'll see a lot more of Blainley starting in the next chapter**

**-There will be quitters staring ch. 2 (first one is in the next chapter!)**

**-Please leave a review!**


End file.
